Talk:Endings/@comment-26194042-20190324054540
~Theories About The Factors~ What is Yandere-chan's relationship with Info-chan? Well, this definitely impacts the fate of the ending, since Info-chan can provide a number of things, including items for tasks, instructions for different elimination methods, etc. Without her, Yandere-chan would not be able to make friends, to stall the police, and other things that could bring her closer to her rivals, and, the primary goal, Senpai. Did Yandere-chan find all Headmaster tapes? Well, we all saw the Headmaster's reaction to Yandere-chan entering his office. As confirmed on the YanSim website, there are probably a myriad of rumors surrounding the Headmaster. He knows something about Ryoba-- which could mean a lot of things, like; he's somehow close to the journalist, Ryoba has done something to him, etc. Finding his tapes just increase our knowledge. Did Yandere-chan find all basement tapes? These are probably the easiest tapes to find as the rest are scattered around the school. The basement tapes are very important to the game. After all, why would they be in Yandere-chan's house? Did Yandere-chan find all CEO tapes? I don't think we've seen these yet (correct me if I'm wrong). The CEO is Megami Saikou's dad, and he, for some reason, has been shown to tolerate Yandere-chan's presence at Akademi High School, even though Megami doesn't. I've theorized on this one quite a bit. My primary thought is, "did he have a thing for Ryoba in 1989?" Did Yandere-chan learn the secret of the cherry tree? I saw something like this on the page about the demons, Sakyu's ring may have something to do with the Lust Demon's ritual. There is possibly a ghost there, a ghost that roams that tree (???) that has seen each and every confession, and can give Yandere-chan tips? How was Osana eliminated? Osana's and Hanako's deaths will have a bigger impact on Senpai's sanity than the other 8 rivals. Since Osana is very close to Senpai, if she is not hurt at all, the suspicion on Yandere-chan will be reduced, no? But, if she is killed, Senpai will hold that grudge and may potentially try to violently get revenge on Yandere-chan. How was Amai eliminated? Even though Amai doesn't seem close to Senpai.... at all.... her death will still shake him up, as any death will. How was Kizana eliminated? Same as Amai. How was Oka eliminated? Same as Amai and Kizana. How was Asu eliminated? Same as Amai, Kizana, and Oka. What is Yandere-chan's reputation? As confirmed, if Yandere-chan's reputation falls below 100, Senpai will not accept her confession. If she has a good reputation around the school, though, she can join the student council, thus gradually gaining Megami's trust, and Senpai's. How many students did Yandere-chan kill? When you play the game and kill someone, the atmosphere is slightly lowered. If the atmosphere falls below 30, students go paranoid and the entire game is darker. If nobody were to be killed, Senpai's sanity would remain untouched. How much damage was dealt to Senpai's sanity? Consent is clearly very important to Yandere-chan. If it weren't, she would force Senpai into being her lover. But she wants to eliminate the 10 other girls that have feelings for him. As said on the page, if Senpai is in fact so traumatized that he is basically dead inside, he would have no say in their potential romance. Is anyone inside Yandere-chan's basement? Mind slaves are also useful with eliminating rivals and keeping your hands clean. And, also said on the page, if 9 or less people are in her basement, she will keep them as pets. Interesting... What was the most used elimination method? Too much killing? Mentally scarred Senpai. No killing? Normal school. Mind slaves? Mysterious disappearances? Matchmaking? All of it will play out for the game's ending. How were Muja & Mida eliminated? I will put these 2 questions together, since they are both teachers. If both Muja and Mida were killed, Senpai's paranoia would probably go up quicker. Since all teachers are required to have undergone self-defense training, if THEY were to die, Senpai would feel more unprotected than ever. How was Osoro eliminated? Eliminating Osoro will not be easy at all. As a delinquent, even talking to her will be a difficult task. If you were to kill her, it would have a similar effect as Muja and Mida. Someone as strong as a delinquent, to end up murdered? Senpai will not feel guarded in the slightest. How was Hanako eliminated? If you were to kill Hanako, it would definitely hit Senpai the hardest. They are siblings, and Senpai will most likely try to hurt you if he knew you murdered her. If she went unharmed, Senpai wouldn't suspect you. How was Megami eliminated? Megami's death may not faze Senpai as much, but it will have a domino effect on the school's staff. The Headmaster, the Journalist, and the CEO will obviously target Yandere-chan for being Ryoba's daughter. And, with the distrust Megami has for Yandere-chan, the police may question her the most. Did Yandere-chan learn the truth about ___? This could be a number of things, including: the mysterious obstacle, the Headmaster, the Journalist, the cherry tree, Yandere-chan's parents, Megami's aunt, the CEO, Megami's relationship with the student council, the rivals' dark secrets, the demons and their rituals, Info-chan's true identity, SNAP mode, and possibly more. Did Yandere-chan decide to punish ____? Possibly SNAP mode, if Senpai rejects her, or if she decides to kill the rivals. Did Yandere-chan choose to delete the ____? I saw this in Amir999990's comment, it could possibly be Info-chan. Yandere-chan might erase her number, or any other form of contact she had with Info-chan. Did Yandere-chan accept ____'s offer? For now, my only theory is Info-chan. But, in the back of my mind, there is the student council, the Headmaster, or possibly a second Info-chan (I do not believe it is the Yakuza, as YandereDev said he will most likely be in 1980s Mode). Did Yandere-chan discover the ____? The.... identity of the mysterious obstacle? The tapes? The dark secrets? The identity of Info-chan? The cherry tree's secret?